Telling Him
by LtTanyaBoone
Summary: After finding out that she is pregnant, Ziva has to figure out a way to tell Tim.


_Disclaimers:_ NCIS, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me._  
Spoilers:_ none really  
_Pairing:_ Ziva David/Tim McGee romance (est. relationship)  
_Summary:_ After finding out that she is pregnant, Ziva has to figure out a way to tell her husband.

* * *

She had contain her excitement from the second he walked into the apartment. There had been no time to tell him before he left for an investigation aboard the USS Patrick Henry, and she hadn't wanted to tell him over the phone and not be able to see his face and his reaction. So she had had to wait, eight long days that had provided her with some time to figure out how to break the news to him. They had been trying for some time, and Ziva knew that Tim was growing as anxious as her when month after month brought the same result.

So, for the sake of not blurting it out right when he stepped over the threshold, she busied her mouth with kissing him and then sharing small talk, some NCIS gossip but mostly asked about the investigation and how his time at sea had been. If her husband noticed something off, he didn't mention it. Her sensitivity to smells had decreased slightly, and except for the sprint she had done in Autopsy once the morning sickness had been manageable. Though his cologne proved a new test to her. The only way to subtly get him to wash it off was offering to share a shower, which led to other, wonderful things. Not that Ziva would ever complain, she had missed him terribly and the nights without him had been so lonely and cold she had allowed Jethro to sleep in the bed with her.

The jetlag kept him awake when she was ready to drift off and she felt him slip from the bed. Sleepily she reached for him and he kissed her hand and forehead, telling her he was just going to check his email, maybe write a bit, to go back to sleep. The instant he said it, though, sleep was the last thing on her mind. She waited until she heard the door to the living room open before she got out of bed, her heart already racing. Quietly, she made her way down the hallway, trying not to make a sound.

Tim was sitting at the computer, drumming his fingers against the desk as it booted. Jethro perked his ears as he saw her and Ziva hoped that he wouldn't come over to her, but the dog decided that he had no interest in getting cuddled in the middle of the night and instead curled up again and went back to sleep. By then, Tim was frowning at the monitor.

"Um, Ziva?" he yelled, jumping when she answered immediately.

"Yes?"

"Jesus!" he jumped, pressing his hand over his heart as he turned around. "Don't do that." he shook his head and she gave him a soft smile.

"I am sorry." she apologized, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him from behind, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Where are the icons?"

"The what?" she blinked innocently.

"The little pictures, you know." Tim sighed, moving his mouse around on the desktop where only one file sat. Ziva bit her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"I do not know." she shrugged.

"Ziva…" his voice held a warning edge and she rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you click on that one, maybe they will show up again."

"That's not how it works." Tim shook his head. "I swear… Ziva, I had my manuscript on there. If you deleted it-"

"Timothy." Ziva interrupted him and he looked at her in surprise at her use of his given name. "Click the file." she told him, leaning back and crossing her arms, trying to glare at him. Apparently, she did a good enough impression of her angry look because Tim wasted no time in following her request, frowning when the movie player opened.

"Ziva, what-" he started, cutting himself off with a gasp as the video started playing and the black screen turned black and white and Ziva watched his face intently, taking in how his eyes widened and how he moved his mouth before reaching up to cover it as the video from her first ultrasound played, thankful for Abby's help at setting this up.

"Is this… are you…" Tim stammered, barely able to tear his gaze from the screen to look at her. Ziva nodded mutely and took a quick step back as Tim jumped from his chair before he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her urgently.

"God, I love you." he breathed, stroking her cheek with trembling fingers, tears shining in his eyes. Ziva sniffled, hugging him close and kissing him again. "Are you alright?" he asked when he broke the kiss, carefully squeezing her shoulder and Ziva nodded quickly.

"Yes. Yes, we are both fine." she confirmed, looking down when his hand slipped under her shirt and she felt his thumb caressing her skin gently. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I found out the day you left and I did not wish to share those news over the phone." she apologized and Tim shook his head quickly.

"No, it's okay. Well, I wanted to be there with you when you found out, but I understand." he assured her, a big grin taking residence on his face. "I can't believe it, we're having a baby." he breathed, shaking his head in awe before enveloping her in a bone-crushing hug and kissing her again and Ziva couldn't help but laugh when she felt him smile against her lips.

_They were going to have a baby._

_fin._

* * *

_Reviews very welcome. I haven't forgotten about "Fools Who Fell Behind".  
_


End file.
